Bloody World
by bibi-chan75
Summary: Dans un monde où le sang a valeur d'argent. Dans un monde qui l'a créé meurtrier impudent. Que fera-t-il de cette jeune fille valeur de diamant ? / Co-auteur : Perse84.


**Note de la co-auteur****, Perse84 : **

Coucou,

C'est Perse à la barre. Non, non, vous ne vous trompez pas si vous pensez avoir cliqué sur le nom de Bibi-chan pour lire ce récit. Nous avons décidé d'écrire cette histoire ensemble : l'une après l'autre nous écrivons un chapitre. Notre chère Bibi-chan m'a fait l'honneur de commencer ; aussi, ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est de mon fait, tout droit sorti de ma plume « électronique » (rire). Ne vous inquiétez pas ; nous avons collaboré pour vous concocter une histoire poignante où se mêlent érotisme, drame et, bien sûr, quelques jeux macabres.

_« C'est tellement bon de faire le mal ! » (rire)_

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Note de bibi-chan :**

Bonjour ! Euh… ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 8 de _« Cent ans… et un jour », _pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire :).

Et, sinon, j'ai fait un OS Zero x Yuuki de Vampire Knight pour honorer une commande, si cela vous tente :) .

En souhaitant que la présente fanfiction vous plaira ! J'espère car, moi-même, j'apprécie beaucoup l'écriture de Perse84 ! :)

**Avertissement : **

Histoire réservée à un public averti : violence, sexe, romance, angst. Comme d'hab, quoi. Lol.

o O o

_**« Toi, monde vicié qui ne reconnaît que le liquide carmin comme valeur d'argent.**_

_**Toi, monde cruel qui m'a fait bannir de mon clan pour la pauvreté de mon sang.**_

_**Toi, communauté pourrie qui m'a forgé meurtrier en me nourrissant de ta gangrène,**_

_**Voilà que tu mets sur ma route solitaire et ténébreuse cette poupée de porcelaine.**_

_**Société vicieuse renommée Grande Putain, pour une fois tu as été généreuse,**_

_**Car de son sang et de son corps j'en userai jusqu'à choquer les âmes pieuses**_

_**Et ce, de la même manière que toutes ces autres privilégiées que je maudis.**_

_**A la seule différence que, celle-ci, arrivera peut-être à rester en vie… »**_

_Par bibi-chan_

o O o

**Bloody World**

Le sang gicla sur le mur formant cette arabesque freudienne connue des seuls experts du macabre. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte sur un cri qui ne serait jamais poussé, l'homme tenta vainement d'obstruer la plaie béante de ses mains, peinant à empêcher le liquide poisseux de s'écouler hors de la carotide. Dans un râle exprimant sa souffrance, la victime s'affaissa lentement vers le sol, le dos appuyé contre la cloison rougie. La langue pendante, les yeux louchant et les lunettes mises de travers lui donnèrent un air presque comique qui n'échappa pas à son assassin.

Le silence s'installa dans la maison ce qui permit d'entendre au dehors la rumeur de la ville : les talons hauts de certaines grandes dames, le badinage des gens, les sabots des chevaux tirant les calèches…

Impassible, le meurtrier d'une vingtaine d'années observa un moment le cadavre ; il eut une pensée pour tout ce liquide riche gâché par sa tendance aux actes violents. Cependant, le jeune homme aurait préféré se jeter lui-même sur la lame argentée du scalpel plutôt que de s'accaparer du fluide écarlate de cette créature immonde qu'était ce praticien. Dans un geste indifférent, il jeta son arme à son véritable propriétaire avant de se diriger à l'étage.

Tout en montant l'escalier, l'égorgeur songea au véritable objet de sa convoitise. En vérité, il n'était pas homme à tuer pour le plaisir, ni même pour une vengeance, un être aussi abject et dénué d'intérêt. Sa renommée de tueur professionnel serait ébranlée si les membres de l'ombre apprenaient que Shaolan Li avait assassiné le docteur Stones sans raison valable. Le jeune Li avait en réalité extorqué par la torture des renseignements utiles à ce rebut. La mort de ce dernier était juste une action nécessaire pour conserver l'anonymat de son passage. D'après ses sources, le chirurgien détenait une jeune femme possédant un sang très particulier et rarissime.

La royauté, les nobles, les puissants de ce monde et même les petites gens se moquaient bien de l'or, des diamants ou autre métal et pierre dits précieux. La seule richesse qui se monnayait sur cette terre était le sang ; ce précieux breuvage qui coule dans vos veines pouvait vous rendre riche ou pauvre selon la qualité des globules et des amines. Chaque humain ne naissait pas égal à son prochain ; aussi, le fait d'être exclu d'une famille noble pour la pauvreté de son hémoglobine n'était pas rare.

Shaolan faisait partie de cette catégorie. Au lieu de sombrer dans le désespoir et maudire les mystères de la génétique, le jeune homme s'était appliqué à extraire le précieux liquide du corps des autres, n'hésitant pas à les torturer pendant des jours voire des semaines sans éprouver le moindre remord. L'être de l'ombre observait ses futures proies quelques temps, s'assurant d'éviter tout risque inutile, les enlevait et les emmenait dans un endroit connu de lui seul. Là, il les attachait à une chaise en bois avant de les perforer, à de multiples endroits, d'aiguilles qui ôtaient le breuvage carmin vers un réceptacle stérilisé. Si le corps enlevé n'avait plus de famille, Shaolan le nourrissait et cessait son activité un moment afin de laisser le temps aux globules rouges de se régénérer. Une seule partie de ses plans restait inchangée : Li se débarrassait toujours des dépouilles exsangues dans une décharge. La mort de chacun d'eux était inéluctable.

Toutefois, avec la fille qui l'attendait dans une des chambres, le loup n'aurait plus à chasser sans cesse de nouvelles proies, à guetter les avis de recherche et à se débarrasser des corps pourrissants avant que ces maudits représentants de la loi ne s'approchent de sa piste. Le joyau qui appartenait à ce médecin pathétique avait été déclaré mort à sa naissance : officiellement, personne n'enquêterait sur sa disparition vu que la jeune femme n'existait pas.

Shaolan imagina son corps exquis à la portée de ses mains d'homme. Depuis combien de temps se cachait-il suite à son dernier méfait ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas culbuté une femme comme il le fallait ? Celle-là serait son esclave ; elle devrait s'abandonner à toutes ses requêtes. Le loup suivrait délicatement de sa langue les contours de cette poitrine durcie, entaillerait la peau de sa prisonnière, doucement, pour éviter les cicatrices. Ensuite, il entrerait en elle en sirotant le goût exquis de son hémoglobine. Cette dernière aurait sûrement la saveur sucrée si caractéristique des jeunes filles durant l'acte sexuel. Cette succulence l'exciterait davantage, augmentant la force de ses reins contre les hanches féminines. Déjà, sa virilité se manifestait aux délices qui lui étaient promis.

Enfin, la porte décrite se dressa devant lui. Doucement, Shaolan l'entrebâilla, se méfiant d'une éventuelle fourberie de la part de la prisonnière. Il s'étonna de l'absence de lumière et de la simplicité de la chambre : celle-ci était uniquement meublée d'un lit et d'une armoire. En entrant, son pied buta sur une poupée ; le kidnappeur nota que le sol était jonché de jouets et de livres pour enfants. Que signifiaient donc ces objets ?

Ses prunelles ambrées s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité, remarquant un corps frêle recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de la pièce. Shaolan ne put voir son visage, juste des iris de jade écarquillés, fixés sur son être.

« P'tain ! Une gamine ! », cracha-t-il malgré lui.

Lentement, la déception se dilua dans ses veines comme un poison, rendant ses prochains mouvements plus brusques qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le meurtrier ouvrit l'armoire, dénicha ce que semblait être un long manteau sombre dans ces maigres affaires. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et lui saisit son maigre bras, ce qui l'obligea ainsi à révéler son fin visage crasseux. Shaolan vrilla ses prunelles dans celles apeurées, s'assurant de son attention.

« Mets ça : on s'en va. Au premier cri, je t'étrangle. »

Li n'avait pas besoin d'élever le ton ; d'ailleurs, celui-ci avait été un simple chuchotement. Son charisme naturel faisait en sorte que le plus doux bruissement de sa voix de velours pouvait se montrer menaçante.

A sa grande surprise, la gamine ne dit mot et enfila sagement le manteau tendu à son attention. Elle s'en habilla prestement, puis se tint immobile face à lui, attendant ses ordres.

D'un geste rude, le kidnappeur s'empara du coude de l'enfant, l'entraînant à l'extérieur de la pièce d'un pas vif. Ils sortirent par derrière qui débouchait sur une ruelle sombre. Shaolan ne désirait guère s'attarder dans le lieu de son crime. Sans ménagement, il força son nouveau gagne-pain à suivre le rythme de ses grandes enjambées. Il fallut un moment au jeune homme pour s'apercevoir que le silence remplaçait les habituelles plaintes de ses victimes lorsqu'il les tirait de la sorte. Se retournant, il remarqua le visage concentré de la gamine, ainsi que son application à réaliser d'aussi grandes enjambées que lui. On aurait dit une petite fille qui s'exerçait à marcher dans les empreintes de son père. Shaolan s'en étonna durant le trajet sans pour autant faire un commentaire. Sa proie lui facilitait la vie, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Arrivés à sa retraite, Li poussa rudement l'adolescente avant de fermer la porte à clé. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il l'examina correctement. Cette dernière était maigre, sale et puante. Elle arborait un visage candide et soumis, fixant sur lui d'immenses perles de jade à l'éclat innocent. La seule pensée qui lui vint en tête fut que sa marchandise n'était vraiment pas présentable. De plus, comment en extraire correctement le précieux liquide organique si cette petite chose ne possédait pas les sels et vitamines nécessaires à la bonne santé du corps ? Dans un premier temps, cette peau noircie réclamait des soins… et un bain.

« La porte à droite, tu entres et tu te déshabilles sans faire d'histoire ! »

La jeune fille obéit immédiatement comme un automate, sans une once de protestations. Sidéré, Shaolan la suivit, se méfiant de cette soumission peu caractéristique de ses autres victimes. La pièce était petite, ne comportant qu'une seule fenêtre ancrée à une hauteur trop grande pour que l'adolescente puisse s'y glisser. De plus, Li avait pris soin de condamner cette issue. Toutefois, d'où venait ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui tenaillait le ventre ?

Le geôlier ferma la porte à clé et s'appuya contre le chambranle, anéantissant toute possibilité de fuite. La jeune fille ne s'en aperçut même pas. Elle fit passer son chemisier large au-dessus de sa tête, soulevant par là même ses cheveux courts et dévoilant sa nuque fragile, puis les mèches miels revinrent à leur place dans un balayement sensuel. Dépourvu de sous-vêtements, son buste fut rapidement mis à nu. La jeune fille fit ensuite glisser lentement sa longue jupe le long de ses jambes en se déhanchant légèrement. Tremblant à cause du froid, elle se précipita dans la baignoire à pattes de lion à sa droite. L'eau chaude s'écoula du pommeau, réchauffant le corps frêle.

Shaolan Li s'était trompé : la jeune fille n'était pas maigre mais mince. Il reconnut que ses attributs féminins étaient avantageux. Ses larges vêtements et ses membres fins l'avaient induit en erreur.

Le geôlier nota les gestes hésitants de sa captive. Il soupira : ils n'allaient pas passer leur soirée dans cette pièce gorgée d'humidité. Il s'approcha et arracha des mains juvéniles le tissu mouillé et savonneux. D'un geste rude, il saisit un bras et le frotta sans délicatesse. Sous la crasse, ses yeux purent apercevoir des bleus, de vieilles cicatrices et des égratignures sur cette peau de pêche. L'adolescente tremblait sous ses doigts, de peur ou de froid, le jeune homme n'aurait su le dire avec certitude, cependant, cette gamine ne criait pas ni ne se plaignait. Fixant de ses prunelles ambrées le visage candide, Shaolan remarqua qu'elle baissait les yeux en signe de servitude, pleurant silencieusement.

Cette fille n'était pas courageuse comme il le pensait au premier abord, c'était plutôt une sorte de petit animal apeuré et bien dressé. Dressé ! Se pourrait-il que le médecin véreux ait soumis cette enfant dans le seul but de la rendre maniable, d'où les bleus ? Non. Les bleus n'avaient aucun sens face à un tel assujettissement. Li examina davantage ce corps qu'il lavait : une poitrine ronde et ferme, un ventre plat, des jambes gracieuses, un galbe attrayant de ses fesses, une chevelure lisse dotée de quelques mèches rebelles, un visage rond, des yeux en amande où étaient nichées deux superbes émeraudes et des lèvres vermeilles si gourmandes qu'elles éveillaient en vous le pêché de la chair. Néanmoins, cette enfant n'était guère âgée : à peine seize ans, estimait-il. Ce corps frêle ne pourrait répondre de façon adéquate à ses jeux érotiques. Les poupées de chair n'attisaient aucunement son désir. Le praticien corrompu avait-il estimé lui aussi cette fille trop jeune pour assouvir ses bas instincts ou bien… ? Ce n'était pas son problème en fin de compte !

Shaolan fit sortir la soumise de la baignoire, la sécha et lui procura des vêtements féminins qu'il avait cachés après les avoir dépouillés sur le cadavre d'une de ses victimes. Enfin, l'ingénue ressemblait à une femme. Li l'obligea à se restaurer rapidement avant de l'asseoir sur un siège de bois dans une pièce dépourvue de fenêtre et de meuble. Le voleur de substance organique prépara son matériel : aiguilles, tuyau, garrot et réceptacles.

« Interdiction de crier », ordonna-t-il.

Il avait attaché l'enfant par crainte que celle-ci se débatte ; il n'en fut rien. La fille se contenta de grimacer et de mordre sa langue lorsque l'aiguille profana son bras. Shaolan fut hypnotisé par la chair rouge sortie entre ses lèvres. Quel goût aurait cette langue s'il la suçait ? Un goût sucré ou celui amer de la torture ? Il se ressaisit. Cette proie serait juste son gagne-pain – à vie si possible – là s'arrêtait son rôle. Du moins pour l'instant... Les petites filles étaient fades ; l'homme le savait par expérience. Elles étaient si effrayées par le membre masculin en érection, elles ignoraient comment le manipuler pour le conduire à la jouissance et, si elles le savaient, elles étaient incapables de le titiller pour procurer le plaisir que seules les vraies femmes offraient par leurs caresses savantes. Shaolan espérait bien que cette enfant mûrisse en ce sens.

Se penchant légèrement en avant, la langue mordillée pour empêcher le moindre son de sortir, les yeux ostensiblement fermés, la jeune captive ressemblait à un petit chien. D'un geste irréfléchi, Shaolan caressa se tignasse quelques secondes pour la féliciter.

« C'est bien », murmura-t-il.

S'ensuivit une réaction qu'il n'avait pas prévue : la gamine lui sourit ! Un sourire candide, de remerciement, comme s'il venait de lui offrir une sucrerie.

Une jeune fille enlevée ne réagissait pas de cette façon : elle criait, se débattait ; elle se révoltait contre ses tortionnaires. Cette fille, dont Shaolan destituait la source vitale, était un oiseau pour le chat, une proie rêvée pour tout assassin, violeur ou truand. Pourquoi cette enfant était-elle ravie par une action positive de son kidnappeur ? Aimait-elle donc souffrir ?

Le criminel désira commencer en douceur le tirage du breuvage. Seulement cinq cents millilitres de sang furent retirés des veines de l'enfant. En reconnaissance de sa docilité, le geôlier libéra avec plus de douceur sa prisonnière avant de la conduire dans une chambre. La fatigue les gagnait tous les deux ; cela faisait déjà un moment que le soleil s'était levé. N'ayant aucunement confiance en cette petite ingénue, il la contraignit à dormir à ses côtés : un matelas était posé au pied de son propre lit. De nouveau, Shaolan les enferma dans la chambrée et attacha la clé à son cou.

Li désigna le tas de draps à terre :

« C'est ton lit. »

L'adolescente baissa la tête en signe de reconnaissance et sauta dans les draps comme une petite fille. Tel un chaton, elle s'enroula dans les couvertures, son bien-être s'affichant sur son visage. Elle prit son coussin et le serra contre elle comme si ce dernier était une énorme peluche. L'enfant frotta un moment sa joue contre le tissu frais, un sourire innocent peint sur ses lèvres.

Shaolan l'observa un instant. Etait-ce réellement un être humain cette petite chose candide ? Cette fille réagissait plus comme une bête apprivoisée qu'un être doté d'intelligence. L'assassin songea à la créature pourrissant qu'il avait abandonnée dans la maison visitée la vieille. Cette ordure de chirurgien avait conservé secrètes ses ressources extraordinaires depuis la naissance de la petite ; cela signifiait qu'il l'avait élevée. Cette enfant ne connaissait que la servitude et la torture. Grâce à cela, le secret avait pu être gardé pendant des années. Seule la vanité du médecin l'avait perdu lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Shaolan ne commettrait pas la même erreur. Le tueur dut toutefois reconnaître que l'idée de continuer à dresser cet animal lui plaisait. Ainsi, elle lui serait totalement dévouée, peut-être même l'aiderait-elle à entretenir cet endroit. Il ne pourrait la prendre pour complice car l'expérience lui avait appris qu'on était plus efficace en exécutant ses plans seul ; dépendre de quelqu'un pouvait s'avérer mortel. Oui, cette fille devrait dépendre de lui !

Le geôlier sourit à la perspective de sa captive attendant patiemment chacun de ses ordres. Mais était-elle seulement pourvue de logique, de compréhension ?

« Je me demande ce que le médecin te faisait faire exactement. »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et dirigea son attention vers l'homme debout devant la porte.

« Tu devais être soumise à des tas de tests médicaux pour s'assurer de ta bonne santé. Les traces d'aiguilles sur ton corps prouvent de nombreuses prises de sang dont tu as été l'objet. Les bleus indiquent du traitement que t'infligeait ton maître. La douleur devait être atroce. Comment une fille peut-elle endurer tout cela ? Criais-tu ou bien te laissais-tu faire comme tout à l'heure ? Peu importe, maintenant tu m'appartiens, tu es ma _chose_, dit-il en se penchant vers l'adolescente. Je peux faire de toi ce que je veux. Quand je t'appellerai, tu arriveras docilement ; quand je te donnerai un ordre, tu l'exécuteras sans rechigner. Tu es une espèce de singe savant, or même les animaux ont un nom. Quel nom idiot t'as donc infligé ce rebut de l'humanité ? »

La jeune fille ne dit mot, exprimant une peur grandissante en s'apercevant que la distance entre cet homme et elle diminuait. N'aimant guère cette retraite, Shaolan agrippa une mèche de cheveux et la tira vers lui.

« T'entends ? Je te parle ! Quel est ton nom ?

– Sa… Sakura. »


End file.
